The Rise of the Sol Ranger
The Rise of the Sol Ranger is the seventeenth episode of Power Rangers Data Squad, this episode marks for the return of Blaze the Cat Summary With some new friends to team up, The Data Squad Rangers must gather all the Sol Emeralds and bring back Blaze the Cat, The Sol Data Squad Ranger. Along the way, Rarity was babysitting Cream Puff with Robbie's help. Plot Robbie's vision of Silver and Blaze sealing Iblis One night, Robbie had a vision of Silver and Blaze sealing Iblis, Silver tried to seal him, though, by using himself as a vessel, Silver is unable to use himself as a vessel to seal Iblis. As the ultimate sacrifice, Blaze uses herself as the vessel, sealing both herself and Iblis into another dimension to save both Silver and her world. Disturbed over the loss of a good friend, Silver becomes upset, unsure if what he had set out to do was worth what he had to pay in the end. Nevertheless, light returns to Silver's world, and the game ends with him glaring at the Chaos Emeralds while Blaze is sealed with Iblis in another dimension. Rarity arrived to babysit Cream Puff At Canterlot High, Rarity arrived to babysit Cream Puff as Millie left to got shopping. Warning Rarity/RobotBoy and RobotGirl gather some help Then, Digit and Widget arrived and warned Rarity to meet at the Data Squad Command Center while RobotBoy and RobotGirl left to gather some help. Dr. Eggman sends a new robot/The Dark Warrior Returns Meanwhile at the Egg-Carrier, Dr. Eggman was more upset for failing to destroy the Power Rangers. Then, He, Orbot and Cubot created a new robot called "Egg-Scorcher". As for Emerl, He had other plans to settle a score with Robbie. Lady Palutena and Robbie's explanation/How to bring back Blaze the Cat At the Command Center, Lady Palutena and Robbie explained how to bring Blaze the Cat back to life. And to do that, They must search for the Sol Emeralds all across the globe. Rarity desperately needed help/Robbie helps out with babysitting Later that day, Rarity was having a hard time babysitting on her own. Then, Robbie offered to help her out with babysitting Cream Puff. At last, That made Rarity happy. The Search for the Sol Emeralds begins/Playtime with Cream Puff/Meeting the 3 Ninjas Meanwhile, Robin and the others met with Ryuko Matoi and the Douglas Brothers: Samuel a.k.a. Rocky, Jeffery a.k.a. Colt and Michael a.k.a. Tum-Tum, Miyo and Rocky, Colt and Tum-Tum's grandfather, Mori Shintaro. Back with Robbie and Rarity, They've started playing with Cream Puff. When she begins to cry, They took turns soothing her tantrum. Arriving at the Park/Mordecai and Rigby's friends joined in Back with the Search Party, They've met with Benson, Pops, Skips, Muscle Man, Hi Five Ghost, Margaret, Eileen, Starla, Celia, Pam, CJ and Nikolai and explained about the search for the Sol Emeralds. Then, Skips showed one Sol Emerald to them when it was kept safe from evil hands. So, They all decided to join them on their mission. Robbie and Rarity feeds Cream Puff/Giving a Bath and Diapering Meanwhile with Robbie and Rarity, Robbie and Rarity spend their time with Cream Puff as they feed her, give her a bath and change her diaper. It wasn't easy, But they did a great job together. Millie returned home/Robbie and Rarity met with Noah Carver Later that day, Millie returned home from the store. Just as Robbie and Rarity are about to find their friends, They've met with one of the Mega Rangers, Noah Carver, The Blue Ranger. Training to fight the Dark Warrior/Robbie and Rarity joined the search Soon, Noah offered to help train Robbie for his fight with Emerl. So, He excepted it. Just as Robbie finished his training with Noah, He and Rarity set off to join their friends. Found a few Emeralds at Ninjago/Others found at New York City As Robbie and all of his friends reunited, They've arrived at Ninjago and met with the Ninjas and Sensei Wu and found a few Sol Emeralds. Then, They came to New York City and met with the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and found more Sol Emeralds. More Emeralds found at the Xiaolin Temple/More Emeralds are found Soon, They've reached the Xiaolin Temple and met Master Fung, Dojo Kanojo Cho and the Shoku Warriors. Then, More Sol Emeralds were found as they had enough to bring back Blaze. Beginning the Resurrection Ceremony/Blaze the Cat has returned At last, They've begun the Resurrection Ceremony for Blaze as they formed a circle formaion. At last, All the Sol Emeralds were gathered and Blaze the Cat has been brought back to life. Blaze explains the whole detail/How Emerl became the Dark Warrior That night, Blaze explained the whole story about how Emerl found the Black Data Squad Morpher and suddenly became the Dark Warrior on account of the dark spell of Mephiles The Dark. Robbie and Emerl's final duel/Palutena and Pit bestowed the Sol Morpher At the crack of dawn, Robbie was in the same place where he and Emerl had their fight in the forest. Soon, They've begun their one last daul. It was a tough battle, But Robbie was able to see Emerl within the Dark Warrior as he retreated. As Robbie returned to the others, Palutena and Pit bestowed the Sol Data Squad Morpher to Blaze. The Sol Ranger joins the fight/Taking down the evil robot Just as Egg-Scorcher begins his attack, Blaze joins her teammates into battle. At last, Blaze took out Egg-Scorcher with her Sol Flames. Release the Megazords/Emerl tries to fight the Darkness Suddenly as the Magma Beam made Egg-Scorcher bigger, The Rangers had to unleash their Megazords and Blaze combined her new Sol Fire Zord and combined with the Crimon Knight Megazord. At last, Egg-Scorcher was destroyed which angered Dr. Eggman. Meanwhile with Emerl, He tried to fight the Darkness thanks to his own fight with Robbie. Dr. Eggman's upsetting frustration after Blaze's return Back at the Egg Carrier, He was more frustrated after Blaze the Cat is with the Data Squad Rangers. Welcoming Blaze to the team/Figuring out a way to save Emerl from corruption Meanwhile at the Data Squad Command Center, Robbie and his friends gave Blaze a pleasant welcome to the team for her wisdom and loyalty. Finally, They try to figure out a way to save Emerl from his own corruption without any interference of Mephiles The Dark. Rangers Other Rangers Harmony Squad Rangers Cutie Mark Rangers Extra Rangers Rival Rangers Blue Rangers Heroes Life Fibers Synchronization Shoku Warriors Ninjago |Zane Julien |- | style="background-color:black;color:white;"|Black Ninja |Cole |- | |Lloyd Montgomery |- | style="background-color:deepskyblue;color:crimson;"|Water Ninja |Nya |- | style="background-color:purple;color:white;"|Purple Ninja |Li'l Nelson |- | style="background-color:orange;color:black;"|Orange Ninja |Skylor |- | style="background-color:hotpink;color:black;"|Pink Ninja |Ken |} Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles The 3 Ninjas Mentor *Palutena *Pit Allies *The CyberSquad (Matt, Inez, Jackie and Digit) *Scanner, Wanda & Motherboard *Gadgetmobile (Inspector Gadget's Last Case: Claw's Revenge) *Tommy Turnbull, Gus, Lola and Booker *Master Fung and Dojo Kanojo Cho *Grandpa Mori Shintaro *Sensei Wu *RobotBoy and RobotGirl *Benson, Pops, Skips, Muscle Man, Hi Five Ghost, Margaret, Eileen, Starla, Celia, Pam, CJ and Nikolai Villains *Dr. Eggman *Orbot *Cubot Civilians *Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, Dean Cadance and Shining Armor *Flurry Heart *Millie and Cream Puff Trivia *It marks the first and full return appearance of Blaze the Cat, the Sol Data Squad Ranger. *In this episode, Robbie will train with Noah Carver to fight Emerl like in Power Rangers Super Megaforce Episode 3 - Blue Saber Saga. Transcript *The Rise of the Sol Ranger Transcripts Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Episodes Category:TMNTHedgehog5